


First Last Kiss

by gothkore



Series: ShanceFluffWeek2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad boy shiros whos actually a dork, Drive-In's are cooler then movie theaters, Feminine lance, First Date, First Kiss, Implied love at first sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, SUPER PINING, ShanceFluffWeek, first last kiss, rotten fluff, smitten kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: ShanceFluffWeek 2k17:Day Four: First/Last





	First Last Kiss

A snuck glance.

Clammy hands.

Dry throat.

Shiro was on his first date.

He wiped his sweaty hands off on his pants and chugged his sprite as he snuck another glance at Lance.

The pretty boy was enraptured in the movie (Wonder-Woman) and seemed oblivious to his inner turmoil. His pretty blue eyes were shining with delight, while his pretty little hands, shoved too buttery popcorn in his pretty little lip gloss coated mouth and ugh!

Shiro was dying.

But like, in the best worst way ever.

He finally, finally asked his crush who he's been pining for since he first saw him on a date and the pretty boy said yes.

Yes.

Said yes with pretty little plump lips shining wet and slick from his signature vanilla lip gloss and Shiro died. Died.

He thinks he might be waxing too much praise about Lance's lips but gods, the were so plump and soft looking. Looking like they were begging to be kissed by him and just, ugh, again, it was too much for his heart.

He wanted Lance to be his first last kiss.

He snuck another glance and practically jumped out his skin when he saw Lance looking at him from glittery blue lidded eyes.

Kami-sama help him.

"Are you not enjoying the movie? Its pretty fucking sweet-..."  and something something, words and more words, Shiro was once again stuck staring at those lips.

"Halp me God of gays, I'm dying" he mentally groaned.

A soft little lilac purple painted hand touched his jaw and his cheeks flamed red.

"Are you okay? Should we had went to the movie theater instead of a drive in? Your cheeks are super red, are you sick?" He cooed with worry. One hand cradling his jaw and the other on his thigh, dangerously close to his-

He cleared his throat. Wow, fuck he was thirsty.

But for what?

"I'm fine its just a little hot outside" he lied. "Nothing to worry about" and shit that was a pretty decent lie. It was a pretty hot night out. Hence why Lance wore a plain white crop top, pastel purple mini skirt that showed of his smooth, silky, and sex-

Legs! He's just normally describing his crushes legs that's all, nothing more.

Lance looked at him funny but nevertheless gave him a dazzling smile. "Alright, but let me know if the outdoors is bothering you and we can go" he said ever so thoughtful and once again, "gay god help me" he screamed because Lance was so thoughtful, and cute, and small, and Shiro really really wanted to kiss him.

Be my first last kiss he internally begged.

He turned back to the movie and wiped his once more sweaty hands on his black ripped skinny jeans.

Once again he couldn't believe he was on his first date, with his first real crush, wanting to have his first last kiss. First last because he was pretty much 900.9% sure he would never ever want to date again or kiss anyone if it wasn't with Lance.

He snuck a third glance but this time at the pretty boys hand. It was so small and delicate compared to his and he really wanted to hold it. He inched his fingers off his pants leg and close to Lance's.

Alright Takashi, be cool. It's just holding hands. Psh, it's not like they were gonna kiss *blush* or have se- se- oh Gods!  He couldn't even say the word! 

While he internally combusted he failed to notice Lance give him a soft smile and grab his hand in his.

Shiro stopped mentally malfunctioning when the scent of peaches and cream enveloped him in a cozy embrace. He looked at their locked hands and then at Lance who's warm tan cheeks held a dusty pink blush.

Shiro thinks he brain may have just exploded. They turned back to the movie. Diana pretty much super kicking the shit out of people and it was a good movie, hell it was awesome as fuck but it was hard to pay attention when his crush was holding his hand.

His sweaty clammy hand.

He chugged more sprite.

Wow, thirsty much?

Fuck you.

Kami was he really freaking out that much to were he was talking to himself!?

Lance smelled good. And looked good and was so pretty and once again his eyes were right back on those pretty slick lips. Lips he really really wanted to kiss.

He wanted to make a move and he felt like he was running out of time.

Fuck he did run of time. The movie was over. The drive thru was clearing out and he drank all the sprite while Lance ate all the popcorn. Shit he really didn't want the night to end but Lance had a curfew. 11:30 while it was already 11:02.

"So do you ugh, do you wanna go get something to eat? I know you have to be home soon and ugh-"

"Yes" Lance said a little too eagerly. Cheeks flushed and pretty eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Shiro was sure he had a dumb lovestruck look on his face and he didn't even care.

Fuck, be my first last kiss he silently begged.

He started his car and sent Lance a shy smile. Reluctantly letting go of Lance's hand. He could have SWORN the pretty boy pouted by how pouty his lips just got. 

"Cool, I know a place"

-

For someone so small, Lance ate like two male quarterbacks put together in one after an intense game. The pretty boy ordered large fries, large chocolate cookie dough milkshake, 8 chicken tenders, and cookies.

He stared in lovesick amazement as he downed it all. Shiro barely finished his burger.

With a burp loud enough to make what little people left in the restaurant look, and a giggle, Lance reapplied his lip gloss (Shiro did not stare at his lips like a lovesick puppy, not at all thank you very much) and smacked his lips together with a wet pop!

Shiro blushed and sipped his coke slushy.

"Are you gonna finish that" Lance asked pointing at his triple stack burger, eyes shining with hunger. Shiro just shook his head and slid the plate over, watching as Lance devoured the whole thing in a few bites.

Shiro had never been more in love.

Please be my first last kiss.

-

His hands were sweaty again as he got out the car and opened Lance's car door. The boy stepped out, dirty doc martins crunching the gravel, and he gave Shiro a sweet smile.

One so sweet Shiro felt his teeth rot and brain turn to mush.

Dear gay god, where are you in my time of need!!!?? He mentally screamed shaking his fist to the sky.

Lance grabbed his hand again: still sweaty, still clammy, still shaking with nerves and the desire to smooch Lance's plump glossy lips and held it as Shiro walked him to his front porch.

No doubt like in the cliches or fanfiction that Shiro guilty indulged in, someone was hiding or peeking out the curtains but he couldn't be all to bothered. Lance had his undivided attention.

Especially the way he bit his bottom lip and stared at Shiro with glittery lidded eyes, playing with his larger fingers with his own smaller ones.

*INTERNALLY SCREAMING!!!!!*

"I really had a good time Shiro. I'd love to do it again" he practically purred and Shiro nodded mutely. Afraid if he spoke that he professed his undying love or some shit to the pretty boy.

Sigh, Lance was so pretty.

"Me- me too" he croaked and wow, was that him? He sounded like he was going through 8th grade puberty all over again. Tough times those were.

He flushed embarrassed but Lance just giggled and sigh-

He was soooooooooooo pretty.

They stared at each other. Tension thick in the air and Shiro wanted to kiss him so bad but like, was that moving to fast? Did Lance even kiss on the first date? Did he even wanna go on another date with him or was that him just being nice? What if-

Holy Shit Lance was kissing him.

Sticky soft lips softly pressing against his own. Barely there lips flower petals floating in the wind and jeez he was such a sap.

Since when did he wax poetry?.

Since we fell in love with Lance at first sight his brain healthily supplied and oh, right.

He really needed to stop talking to himself.

He kissed Lance back just as softly.

They pulled away when it became too much, Shiro's eyes filled with disbelief and wonder, and Lance's; happiness and amusement.

"Bye Shiro. I really look forward to our next date" he smiled, pressing another sticky kiss to his cheek before stepping away and heading inside.

Shiro cradled his palm against the sticky kiss mark on his cheek before he let a huge smile blossom on his face.

He whooped and hollered as he sat in the front seat of his car. He beamed at himself in his rear view mirror.

Best first last kiss ever.


End file.
